A New Begining
by serenityrain2233
Summary: what happend that Kagome cant return back throught the well?will it ever open and when and if it does what surprises are in store for Inuysha? read and find out please review
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Kagome fell in love with Inuyasha and they were going to spend their lived together but something happened that Kagome ended up back in her time and was not able to go back to Inuyasha and for some reason Inuyasha was unable to go and get Kagome they each yearned for one another to be next to each other as the years went by.**

**Now after six years the well is now open but now Kagome has a problem she wants to go back to futile Japan to find Inuyasha but now she has a daughter to consider if she goes with it would be dangerous and another problem who does her daughter belong to?**

**Kagome walked to the well, I see its open I wonder why after all this time?**

"**I could go back and leave Shearry here with mom.'' No I couldn't do that could I?**

**She put her hand on the well as if to go see if she could find Inuyasha and her friends but then she backed away slowly.**

**I just can't leave I have a daughter. She shook her head and left the hidden well making sure no one saw her leaving she shut the doors behind her.**

**On the other side of the well Shippo saw that the well was now open and ran to tell Inuyasha and the others.**

**So you're saying that you think it's open. Inuyasha replied to the comment about the well and crossed his arms looking towards the well.**

**Are you going to check it out Inuyasha? Spoke Miroku. **

**You never know Kagome could come back? Said Songo, hinting for Inuyasha to take a look.**

**Hey if she wanted to be here she would have never left to start with. Sniped Inuyasha.**

**Nock it off you know you want to see her Inuyasha you might try and go get her! Yelled Shippo with tears streaming down his face.**

**Every one knows it's not her fault remember some how she fell in and the well sealed up after that… defended Songo.**

**I guess your right I'll go see if I can bring her back. He got ready to leave when Songo got up and stopped him.**

**We're going with you this time. Songo smiled at him and they all headed to the well then jumped in on the other side when they got out they walked up to the doors and opened them to see a little girl playing she looked like Kagome. They heard a voice calling for the little girl it seemed to come in.**

**I wonder who she is. Said Shippo**

**Who ever that little girl is she looks just like Kagome. Replied Miroku.**

**They all looked at Inuyasha with concern.**

**Inuyasha do you recognize any thing?**

**Yeah that's Kagome's mom calling for the child.**

**Then the little girl started running towards the house where the family lived.**

**Well then we know Kagome's family still lives here. Spouted Shippo.**

"**Yeah but who is that little girl there is something about her''**

**Then a boy came around the corner.**

**Shearry don't run your going to fall and hurt your self!**

**Hey that's Soata yelled Inuyasha. Kagome's little brother. Man has he grown.**

**Soata stopped walking and turned to where the well was and there he saw him the man he had admired all those years ago.**

**Inuyasha! Is that you! The boy yelled and smiled.**

**The little girl had gone inside by this time.**

**Who else would it be Soata where is Kagome? Snipped Inuyasha**

**Well she's not here right now she should be home soon. He turned to go inside.**

**Well are you coming inside? **

**Shippo spoke for the first time to Soata. We were waiting for you to ask us to come in.**

**Never stopped Inuyasha from just coming on in before. Mumbled Soata.**

**A half hour went by the front door opened. Mom I'm home! Called out Kagome.**

**She shut the door and saw her daughter running down the stairs.**

**Momma! Your home! Shearry yelled as she ran into her mothers arms.**

**Every one looked at the two, Inuyasha looking hurt to know she had a daughter and must have moved on with her life.**

**They all in turn looked at Inuyasha and knew what he was thinking Kagome walked in the room carrying Shearry in her arms and when she saw Inuyasha and the others she turned white and looked like she was going to pass out.**

**Momma are you alright? Shearry asked her mother. I'm alright Shearry why don't you go up stairs and play okay. Alright mommy she smiled and ran up stairs to her room.**

**Kagome didn't know what to say to the group would she tell Inuyasha Shearry was his? So why are you all here? I thought the well was sealed, Questioned Kagome.**

**Ha you knew it was open don't play stupid Kagome, Inuyasha folded his arms and turned away from her.**

**So Kagome that was your daughter then Songo said to try and change the subject.**

**Yes. Miroku asked how old she was.**

**Well she I six year old replied Kagome.**

**You sure didn't waist any time moving on with any one huffed Inuyasha.**

**This whole time Shippo stayed quite not saying a word when Kagome got so mad with tears running down her face.**

**You jerk Inuyasha I didn't move on!**

**She ran up stairs to her room. **

**Smooth Inuyasha coming from Soata as he entered the room. You know you are a jerk how dare you talk to her like that, Soata narrowed his eyes as he folded his arms. She never betrayed you Shearry is your daughter! He walked out of the room leaving Inuyasha to think about his words and how he just treated the one he loved and then he thought about the past and the one night they shared together.**

**Every one stared at him in silence. **

**Well I guess it makes sense if you stop and think about it Songo spoke softly.**

**Inuyasha quietly waked up the stairs and he heard Kagome talking then a little voice he opened the door Kagome was playing with Shearry on the floor.**

**He stopped and took in the little girls scent and it was true why didn't he catch it before?**

**I'm sorry Kagome. She stopped what she was doing and looked up not expecting to hear those words. Then she got up off the floor.**

**Momma where are you going?**

**No where Shearry I'll be right out side your room talking to Inuyasha okay. The door shut behind them.**

**So you're sorry Inuyasha.**

**Well yeah I should have asked you instead of assuming like I do.**

**I never could stay mad at you; I probably would have thought the same thing. **

**Kagome!**

**Her head dropped. What's wrong Kagome? **

**Nothing Inuyasha it's just that I have to go.**

**Go where you just got home.**

**I have to go to work she then ran into her room and then out the door.**

**Soata walked up the stairs. You know were all going to Kagome's work tonight do you and the others want to come? He walked into Shearry's room.**

**Hey you lets get you ready to go see mommy at work.**

**The little girl heard those words and she was getting her clothes out to go.**

**In no time she was standing there all ready to go she looked like a little princess all dressed up. **

**Hey Inuyasha will you watch her while I go and get ready.**

**He picked her up and handed her to Inuyasha then the two of them went down stairs.**

**Oh she is so cute squealed Songo.**

**She does kind of look like you Inuyasha Shippo said with a giggle.**

**Shearry looking at Inuyasha strangely with a question in her eye.**

**15 minutes went by and they were all on there way to see Kagome where she worked. They went to the back of a building and walked in.**

**You three back again tonight said the owner of the club. I see you have guests this time and how are you tonight little one.**

**Shearry smiled at the man and laughed. You know your mommy is the best we got here well you better all go get a seat were going to start soon.**

**They all took a seat and waited the curtain went up and there was Kagome at a piano she started to play then sing it was beautiful then song was called a thousand miles. Inuyasha listened to the words and his memory went back to when Kagome had been with him how many times he pushed her away for Kikkyo and she forgave him every time. "That's how much you loved me isn't it Kagome?''**

**The song ended then she got up the band started to play anther song then the words came every one in the place was captivated by her. The was called every time we touch her eyes were closed the hole time then the music slowed down to a finish.**

**The next song was called breath less. The owner then got up on stage.**

**Was she the best every one! We will take a 30 minute break then come back with more enjoyable songs for you.**

**Mommy you were great! Shearry yelled and ran to her mothers arms bringing a smile to Kagome's face. Before every one knew it Kagome was back on stage this time there was a guy joining her.**

**Who is that? Question Inuyasha.**

**Oh him that's some knew guy that's been coming here to sing his songs I think his name is Jonathan why you're not jealous are you? Soata said to Inuyasha.**

**He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.**

**The music started then the words and he looked at Kagome the song was the way **

**Kagome blushed as she sang with him. The song ended and the crowd went wild.**

**Then once again it was just Kagome the music started and then the words the song was called I will Remember you. This song was different she sang it with more passion than the others. **

**All Inuyasha could do was watch and listen he saw the tears forming in her eyes this time for sure she was singing about him and her then the song ended the time came for the last song of the night and again she was singing with that guy, Inuyasha glared at him for even being near his Kagome. The music started and was up beat Jonathan started the song then Kagome joined him the song was called I'll meet you there. The song slowed then it picked back up it was over the certain fell every one let Inuyasha go back stage first. He saw that guy talking to Kagome he hid to listen to what he was saying. **

**You know Kagome those are some pretty god songs you wrote for tonight's show I don't know how you do it being a full time college student a full time mom and having this job at night. You are so amazing Kagome Jonathan taking her hand into his. Well it's not that hard ding all of what I do I mean mom and Soata help out with Shearry Kagome pulled her hand out of his gently.**

**Speaking of Shearry is she here tonight? Jonathan spoke softly.**

**Yeah she came with mom and Soata and my friends tonight Kagome perked up and smiled. It's kind of sad I mean I feel sorry for her never knowing her father it's to bad he's not in the picture.**

**Well…… Kagome stopped as she looked into his eyes. She turned away as fast as she could.**

**I see you still care about him. It's alright I understand it must have been hard for you loving some one that is never there for you.**

**That's not true John. He's always been there!**

**But you told me he's not around to help out or did you lie to me.**

**He took he hand again. Look Kagome you know how I feel about you and you're daughter I just wish you would give me a chance. **

**I told you that my heart belongs to Shearry's father.**

**I see I hope one day you will be happy again Kagome. He let her hand go then walked away. After he was out of site Inuyasha made his seen.**

**So you could have moved on and been happy.**

**Inuyasha… what are you doing here? **

**Why didn't you? You know move on with you're life.**

**I couldn't you were Shearry's father you had my heart nothing was ever going to change that Inuyasha.**

**What does this mean? Will Kagome go back with Inuysha taking there daughter to a time where danger lurks around every corner. Will Inuyasha stay along with the others? Will every one return to the futal erra? another question would be if Inuyasha and Kagome are finally goin to tie the knot? So many question i still have yet to figure out well enjoy every one. please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**One week later Kagome had not told Shearry that Inuyasha was her daddy the two had been spending time together but Inuyasha couldn't stay here he had to go back.**

**What should I do pondered Kagome they adore each other should go back with Inuyasha or not could I put Shearry in a dangerous situation oh what to do were the last words that just blurted out.**

**Do about what a voice had come form be hind her it was Songo.**

**Oh Songo it's you. Her friend sat down next to her.**

**So Kagome what's wrong?**

**Oh Songo I don't know what to do. I mean I love Inuyasha I want to be with him and he and Shearry adore one another but…**

**But you don't want her in danger I understand. What parent wouldn't think about that here Shearry is safe and if you take her and go back with us there isn't that guarantee she will remain safe.**

**Kagome put her head down on her knees **

**Then out of no where they both heard a voice shouting Kagome's name.**

**Kagome!! There you are I have been all over the grounds looking for you. It was Jonathan running up to the two of them.**

**Kagome and Songo got up from where they were sitting. Jonathan what is it Kagome asked. **

**Well I thought that you would like to know that some one approached me today they had been coming to the club and saw us there and wants to sign us to a record deal this is so awesome it's my big break!**

**That's great but you said he wants to sign us as in together, I don't know if I can do it.**

**What? You have to d this please Kagome do it for me.**

**I'll think about it alright.**

**Thank you are the best I'll be back to marrow for your answer.**

**He took off running from the way he had come.**

**Great now I have to decide on this to when did my life get so complicated?**

**Songo giggled at her friend. Well Kagome it's always been this way if you think about it you just well dealt with think easier back then if you know what I mean.**

**So how long are all of you staying Songo?**

**Well we can't leave till Inuyasha's ready to go and that could be awhile. They both looked in the same direction as Songo said those words they saw Inuyasha and Shippo playing.**

**Kagome sighed. Yeah looks like your right on that on Songo.**

**The two women walked into the house together laughing at the sight they had both just witnessed it was kind of cute.**

**The next morning came to soon Kagome woke up to see Inuyasha sitting by her side asleep she had to smile then looked at the clock Jonathan would be there shortly and she still didn't know what to do what would she say to him.**

**Then she thought that if she stayed here long enough to record the record with him that would give her plenty of time to think about going home with Inuyasha.**

**So that is what Kagome did every evening she had free she went to a recording studio for her and Jonathan to record a record she had no idea that I would take so long to do this a month had gone by and Inuyasha was getting upset with her and she couldn't blame him he had never been the patient one he always came to get her if she was just 30 minutes late getting back.**

**One night after recording Jonathan wanted to talk to Kagome in private.**

**What did you want to talk to me about Jonathan?**

**Look Kagome I know there is some one in your life right now but working with you like this. He took her hand as Inuyasha was coming to get Kagome.**

**Kagome marry me I know I would be a good father to Shearry and a good husband to you, I love you so much Kagome. He took her in his arms and kissed her lips like he had always wanted to do.**

**Inuyasha saw and heard what was said he was in shock and didn't know what to do but then he thought to himself.**

"**Is this the way Kagome felt when she saw me with Kikkyo?"**

**Kagome pushed Jonathan away. I'm sorry Jonathan I can't I finally have a chance to be with the man I love Shearry's father and I…..**

**She stopped when she realized Inuyasha was there but didn't let him know she knew.**

**Jonathan gave a small laugh and smiled. I know you care about me and I know you don't want to hurt me that's just the person you are yes I understand. You know Kagome I hope one day I can find a love like your's one that surpasses time and space. He walked away and out the door.**

**She thought about what he said for a minute. What was that suppose to mean?**

**Inuyasha walked up behind her. I wondered the same thing. You knew I was here didn't you?**

**Of course I did why else would I turn is proposal down. She laughed out loud so he knew she was joking with him then hugged him and he hugged her back.**

**So have you made up your mind yet? Inuyasha broke the moment.**

**What do you think? She held on to him tight as if she never wanted t let him go.**

**So is this recording thing done now?**

**She smiled at him and let him go. I'm sorry no it's not I promise two more weeks and it's finished.**

**They both walked home holding each other then that night they stayed in the same room laying next to one another just looking at one another till Kagome fell asleep.**

**Inuyasha just looked at her she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen she wasn't the young kid he fell in love with but a beautiful woman who had bared his child.**

"**It really must have been hard for her, she still loved him so much and was willing to live alone for the rest of her life because of the love she felt for him knowing that they might never see each other again and then looking at Shearry every day knowing she was mine and seeing a resemblance to me had to be pain full."**

**He then put his arm around her and closed his eyes. Yes she truly was his Kagome.**

**Well here is chapter two I hope you all enjoy it tell me what you think.**

**I know its kind of sappy but I'm still deciding on what else to do with this story I just wanted to get this chapter out and yes I know it's short but it's all I got for the moment…. well bye now….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay every one here is the third chapter and in this one Sesshomaru shows up for a moment. There is something about Inuyasha and Kagome's child that even changes the mighty Sesshomaru what could it be even Lady Keade senses something unusual about her what could it be?**

**Chapter 3**

**The two weeks went by that they all had waited for then Kagome took Shearry aside one day and told her who her father was and that they would be going with him.**

**So Shearry how would you like to go home with Inuyasha?**

**I love Inuyasha mommy!! Her eyes were lit up at this news and Shearry hugged her mommy tightly. I'm going to pack now!! She ran up stairs. Kagome giggled at her daughter as she ran up those stairs to pack her stuff.**

**What's s funny Inuyasha said waling up behind his love putting his arms around her.**

**Nothing just Shearry, I told her just now and she cant wait to go she went up stairs to get her things. She turned and looked at Inuyasha she saw something in his eyes.**

**What is it Inuyasha? She questioned him.**

**Well it's just that maybe you two should stay here where it's safer.**

**What?! Why would you say this?**

**Never mind Kagome.**

**Don't never mind me! Tell me Inuyasha why?**

**Look Kagome I don't know if I can keep the two of you safe and that scares me!**

"**Could this be true Inuyasha was afraid?" Inuyasha look at me you have never let me down before.**

**She smiled at him taking his face in her hands.**

**That's just it Kagome I have I wasn't here for you when Shearry was born! I wasn't able to bring you back to me I wasn't able to even get to you at all!!**

**Inuyasha!! Look at me! You were always there! You never left me! **

**Tears streamed down her face. You were always right here she said softly as her hand touched her chest over where her heart lay with in her.**

**Kagome… he took her hand and then held her. I'm sorry you're right you were always there with me to. Now that that was settled Kagome went to get her things while Inuyasha went to check on Shearry he opened the door to see her throwing everything she owned into a big container not to mention her little suitcase was pilled to the point that it would close. **

**Shearry what do you think your doing?**

**Daddy!! Mommy and I are coming with you! She jumped into his arms so happy.**

**So your mother did tell then? They both smiled at one another. So what do you think about having me as your dad? I'll tell you what I told mommy that I loved you. **

**Two first just happened to him one his daughter called him daddy then she told him that she love him. It was all he ever wanted in life to have a child with Kagome and he finally had it and they were all going home together. Inuyasha could not help but smile at his little girl now his pride and joy Shearry looked like Kagome but when Inuyasha looked at her he could see his mother through his little girl.**

**Well Shearry do you think I can help you pack?**

**Sure she said with a squeak.**

**They both put things in the suitcase and containers Shearry had drug out.**

**It wasn't long till they all went to the well and all left for home where they belonged **

**When they got there and went to the village Keade was there to welcome them**

**She had wondered where the four of them got to now she knew and when she saw the little girl she knew she had to be Kagome and Inuyasha's child there was to much a resemblance to the two of them.**

**Come in all of you, Inuyasha can I speak to you? Kagome took Shearry inside along with the others.**

**What is it Keade?**

**That child is your's am I right?**

**What about it?**

**She looked toward the hut and Inuyasha crossed his arms with an attitude.**

**I must say that I'm worried. **

**Why?**

**The girls blood is part demon as your's be.**

**So what is the problem?**

**It's just a feeling that's all.**

**Well you can keep you're feelings to your self.**

**Inuyasha walked past her and into the hut where the others were.**

**What did Keade want Inuyasha? Kagome asked as she was putting things away.**

**Nothing he said as he sat down next to his daughter.**

**It wasn't long after they came home that Inuyasha and Kagome were married and their lives finally started to make sense but Inuyasha kept thinking about what Keade had said to him when they came back with Shearry. He watched her play with the other kids like he had never got to growing up they accepted her.**

**The children went off into the woods fallowing a ball they were playing with Shearry fallowed that ball further than the others till I hit the feet of a young woman who looked like her mother in away. The woman picked up the ball then handed it to the child they stood and stared at each other.**

**What is your name little one? **

**My name is Shearry what's your's? **

**The woman smiled and bent down, my name is Rin.**

**Yes the young woman was Rin she was now a teenager with a slender body long dark hair she had become a beautiful young woman.**

**Who is that Rin? A voice came from behind her it was Sesshomaru.**

**Her Name is Shearry lord Sesshomaru.**

**He looked at the child and saw something familiar then he smelled his brother near by.**

**Rin it's time to go.**

**Alright she said then followed.**

**Wait! Called Shearry as they were walking away it was then he realized who the child was and sensed something about her that was different than any other half demon the little girl ran after them it was then the trees split apart and the ground shook.**

**Rin get out of here now! Rin went to grab Shearry's hand when the ground opened up causing Shearry to fall, Sesshomaru grabbed Rin before she could fall then once he knew she was safe he went after Shearry after that Inuyasha and Kagome ran through the woods looking for Shearry.**

**Look over there it's Rin Inuyasha!**

**When saw Rin he was concerned for Shearry.**

**Then the ground started to close they saw Sesshomaru come up through the crack that was sealing up he has their daughter in his arms.**

**Shearry! Kagome yelled Sesshomaru looked down when he heard this and saw it was Kagome he landed in front of both Inuyasha and Kagome looked at his brother then handed her over to Kagome then turned to walk away with Rin.**

**Wait!! Called out Inuyasha he stopped with out turning to face his brother. Thank you. Then Sesshomaru turned to face Inuyasha.**

**Take good care of her brother. He then looked at his niece with warmth neither Kagome nor Inuyasha had ever seen before he then turned and walked away.**

**What was that all about? Asked Kagome.**

**I don't know but the way he looked at her freaked me out.**

**Not to mention he called you brother.**

**Your right he did? Why would he do that? No to mention he saved her?**

**What is it that could be so different that Sesshomaru would show caring for her keep reading and find out and what on earth could have cause such and earthquake? Tell me what you think please review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the fourth chapter. Something is wrong with Rin but what is it?**

**Can Sesshomaru get her the help she needs? Will the people he seeks help her or turn her away read and find out.**

**Chapter 4**

**Sesshomaru and his companions headed to the west and he could not help but smile about his brothers new addition he realized that his heart had soften because of Rin and Jacken for that matter. Using his father's sword was no problem to use now he now understood his fathers last words to him. His smirk on his face was hard not to notice.**

**What is it Sesshomaru? Rin politely asked. Is it about that little girl you saved back there?**

**Nothing gets by you does it Rin? Yes it does I wonder how long it will take the two of then to realize her potential.**

**You mean her abilities right like the ground opening up back there it was here wasn't it?**

**He looked at Rin with surprise how did she know what had happened back there?**

**Rin how did you know it was the girl that caused the ground to open?**

**Well… I'm not sure to be honest.**

**When he heard those last words he heard Kagome how was that possible. Could Rin her self possess the powers of a priestess. For once he was puzzled about Rin but it wouldn't be long till he knew more. Rin was unsure of her self most of the time was she hiding something form him.**

**Rin is every thing alright?**

**Well… I have been feeling strange lately.**

**Could his Rin be ill? **

**He turned around and headed back to where they came form.**

**Sesshomaru why are going back?**

**I want you to talk with Kagome I can't take any chances with your well being Rin.**

**She started to follow him then a strange feeling came over her then she started to fall to the ground Sesshomaru looked behind him self just in time to catch her.**

**Her body was limp and cold. He then quickly transformed into a ball of blue light and sped off into the direction of Inuyasha.**

**He made it outside there hut Inuyasha smelled his brother and ran outside Kagome fallowed.**

**What do you want Sesshomaru?!**

**Is that any way to treat the man who saved your daughter brother?**

**Why you…! **

**What is that you want Sesshomaru? Kagome asked stepping forward.**

**He then held Rin out where she could be seen.**

**What happen to her? Kagome rushed over to her. Why would Rin concern her like this? Was it the mother in her that cared for Rin like this but he remembered the past when Kagome was worried about her too.**

**She looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes he was very concerned for Rin.**

**I don't know that is why I brought her to you Kagome.**

"**He's really concerned for this girl could he love her?" Inuyasha thought as he stared at his brother. "Could this be true that my brother has changed?"**

**I believe that you are the only one who can help her.**

**I don't know what I can do for her but I'll try.**

**Inuyasha walked up to Kagome then Sesshomaru handed her to Inuyasha and went to walk away.**

**So you're just going to leave her here then? Yelled Inuyasha at his brother as he walked away.**

**No! You fool! I would never just leave her behind!**

**With that he was gone they turned to go back inside Rin was laid down Kagome felt her head it wasn't warm but she felt something but wasn't sure what it was.**

**The sun had set and Sesshomaru had returned to check on Rin. He looked into the window Inuyasha caught a glimpse of him and walked out.**

**Where are you I saw you Sesshomaru.**

**She still not awake I see.**

**No she isn't nice of you to come back after just leaving her here.**

**Inuyasha turned and crossed his arm closing his eyes then when he opened them to look at his brother he held Rin's things in his hands.**

**Here these are her things he handed them to Inuyasha he took them and sat them down beside the door to the hut then looked at his brother.**

**You're really worried about her aren't you?**

**I worry about no one.**

**Ha like I believe that.**

**Believe what you want Inuyasha.**

**If you didn't care about the girl then why are you here?**

**Just then Kagome stepped outside. Inuyasha! She got that look on her face. Quit you know it's rude.**

**Alright… alright I'll stop.**

**What's wrong with Rin? Sesshomaru questioned.**

**Well to be honest I don't know.**

**There it was again those same words said exactly the same way with the same tone.**

**Can you tell me any thing that might help me figure it out?**

**His eyes were soft now with worry.**

**Like he would tell you any thing spouted Inuyasha.**

**That's it!! Sit Boy! Inuyasha plunged t the ground for the first time in almost seven years. Sesshomaru smiled knowing his brother was punished because of him.**

**Then after that thought left his mind it returned to Rin.**

**She said she felt funny. He finally replied to the question.**

**Kagome looked at him. She felt funny do you know in what way or what triggered it?**

**Should he say that it was after her encounter with their daughter?**

**Kagome looked at him closely he was looking through the window.**

**You do know. You have to tell me or I can't help.**

**Your daughter's name is Shearry isn't it?**

**He changed the subject on me but why? No wait he didn't **

**What about her?! Inuyasha yelled walking up the two of them.**

**He looked away from Inuyasha.**

**Are you goanna tell or not? **

**It was her.**

**What? What are you saying Sesshomaru?**

**Rin told me that there was something about Shearry that she could sense she also told me she had been getting strange feelings like the one today and that is when she collapsed today. I also sensed something as well Shearry is special.**

**Are you saying?**

**There is no doubt that are father's demon blood flows through her veins Inuyasha but there is something different about her she was the one who caused the earth to open up like it did. I was surprised that a priestess that is her mother and a half demon that is her father didn't sense it?**

**Anything else you would like to share Sesshomaru?**

**Yes Kagome you and I know that Rin does not know you very well just in passing but I have noticed her talking and sounding just like you using the same phrases and words.**

**Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she was taking in all the information first about there daughter and now this. Kagome closed her eyes then turned and went back into the hut she sat between her daughter and Rin she looked at them they looked similar as she looked like both of them.**

"**What could this mean?" "I'm just as confused as Sesshomaru."**

**She placed her hand on Rin's forehead then jerked it away. "What was that?" the two brothers were watching her. Kagome then did the same to Shearry she felt the same from her as well only stronger. There was no doubt about it Rin had powers but what kind she wasn't a demon but a mere mortal and she wasn't a priestess with spiritual power so what was it and what linked the two girls together. What ever the power it was the same from the two of them.**

**Chapter 5 is on the way so let me know what you think so far. What could the link be between Rin and Shearry what is this power? What are the two capable of doing? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The next morning when Kagome woke she fond Sesshomaru sitting by Rin's side eyes half shut Inuyasha was sitting near Shearry she got up and walked over to them looking at Shearry then feeling her head she was burning up Kagome took her into her arms and stung her fingers through her hair and tried to wake her but Shearry would not wake up and she had become very pale as did Rin.**

**Inuyasha when did?**

**Early this morning that's why I sat beside her.**

**Kagome got up off her Knees and waked over to a chest that she had brought with her containing medicine so Inuyasha thought Kagome pulled out something raped in a cloth and brought over to the girls and sat down between them.**

**What s that? Is it the shinkon jewel? **

**Kagome's face didn't flinch and inch as she replied to the question.**

**No Inuyasha it's something entirely different.**

**This had both men's attention what could it be they both wondered?**

**Kagome uncovered the stone then started to glow she was very still while holding it.**

**So it's true then she said softly hoping neither one would hear her.**

**She closed the stone in the palm of her hand after the power of it touched each girl.**

**Kagome then got back up at that time Rin opened her eyes slowly.**

**Sesshomaru… what happened… to me?**

**Sesshomaru then took Rin into his arms grateful **

**We should go then. Kagome turned to the two.**

**No! You don't understand.**

**What do you mean she can't leave? His eyes narrowed at Kagome.**

**Hey take it easy brother she just save Rin's life back off!**

**Look I didn't mean she can't leave. What I meant was that she's too weak to move right now. Kagome then looked at Shearry. Then she opened her eyes.**

**Mommy… daddy… what happened to me?**

**How was Kagome going to explain this to every one?**

**Songo and Miroku came over to see how they were after last night.**

**With in three hours of the morning the two girls were up and about and outside playing. Everyone was watching them.**

**This is strange? And they were both deathly ill just hours ago? Said Songo**

**How is it possible Questioned Miroku looking at Inuyasha?**

**It was that stone Kagome brought out to them said Sesshomaru to every one as he watched Rin there was now nothing wrong with her.**

**Stone said Shippo.**

**It was that stone that did it Inuyasha said as he looked around for Kagome then she came out side she was different now he and Sesshomaru both sensed it.**

**She watched both girls.**

"**No it can't be not my daughter not Rin how could this be?"**

**Inuyasha something is troubling her and you and I know what it's about. **

**Inuyasha looked at his brother after he said those words.**

**I'll go talk to her aright everyone Songo said as she got up to go talk to Kagome.**

**She walked up beside her. Want to talk about it Kagome?**

**Why it won't change anything Kagome harshly replied to her friend.**

**Everyone watched from a distance watching body language and saw that Songo was taken back by something Kagome had said to her.**

**I'm sorry Songo it's just I know both of there fates they are connected to each other through the crystal I used to heal their bodies I was afraid of it when Sesshomaru brought Rin to us yesterday. The one thing about it that Rin and Shearry can look forward to is long lives.**

**Kagome what is about that crystal any way and how did you get it?**

**It was just suppose to be a fairy tale but I knew better after coming here.**

**My grandmother gave it to me as she died she told me that I was never to hold it directly and that it's power would heal the rightful owner one day it belonged to a princess said to have lived on the moon at one time you see it's Rin but it's also Shearry.**

**You're saying that they are the same person aren't you.**

**Rin was never suppose to come into contact with the crystal it was meant for Shearry this is my fault I messed things up by coming back here and bringing the crystal with me. Her body must have felt the power through Shearry when they met yesterday that's why she reacted the way she did.**

**Do you know the extent of the crystals power?**

**She looked at Songo when she said this.**

**You do don't you?**

**Yes but I can't tell you please understand Songo.**

**Songo then returned to the others then told them what was told to her.**

**Sesshomaru looked around he didn't hear Rin or Shearry any more.**

**Where are they?**

**Inuyasha and Sesshomaru took off after them. The girls had wondered off further than what they thought and were lost then out of no where a dark figured appeared resembling Naraku.**

**I require something you both have said the man he stuck them down intentionally making sure not to kill them.**

**Shearry!! Inuyasha yelled out looking for his daughter.**

**The two brothers stopped. What is that? **

**Naraku… Sesshomaru finally said.**

**But we killed him?**

**I know… **

**How is it that he's alive then?**

**Then a strike against them bringing both to there knees.**

**So you haven't forgot about me you two and how unlike you Sesshomaru letting your guard down like that Sesshomaru got up to his feet while Inuyasha struggled.**

**They both saw he had them both with him.**

**Naraku smirked you see I want and desire only these to can give me.**

**Just then Kagome came along and shot her arrow breaking through his barrier and piercing his arm.**

**Let them go! Naraku I have what you want! **

**What is she doing Inuyasha?**

**She's trying to get him to drop them what else.**

**Naraku looked at Kagome I almost forgot about you priestess.**

**She brought it out to show him what he desired.**

**So you do have it then I have no use for these two he dropped the girls they were caught by Sesshomaru Songo and Miroku came along and took them to a safe place away from the danger.**

**Alright there Kagome hand it over to me.**

**You must be joking Naraku like I would do that.**

**Ha pathetic human you put your self at risk even holding.**

**What? Kagome!!**

**It's you that's the fool Naraku! You underestimate me.**

**Inuyasha wait don't Sesshomaru stopped his brother from interfering **

**You're injuries are to severe.**

"**Could it be that Sesshomaru cared about him?"**

**Then Kagome heard Shearry calling for her and running for her along with Rin**

**What are you doing here you two? Get out of here! **

**We have a duty here Rin answered her.**

**You don't know how to use it.**

**All three looked at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha then at Naraku.**

**I'll help you both Kagome finally said to them.**

**All three put their hands on the crystal each we're transformed into a angelic looking person Shearry was no longer little but as an adult glowing with a white energy.**

**So I will finally see what power this crystal holds Naraku said with a smirk **

**Septer of purity!! Called out Shearry**

**Sword of justice!!! Called out Rin**

**Crystal purification!! Yelled Kagome**

**All three attacked him there was a bight light when each had stuck Naraku.**

**Sesshomaru remembered what Rin had asked him as a child if she were to die one day if he would remember her did Rin know back then what her fate was?**

**Rin!! Sesshomaru fell over in pain holing where his wound was.**

**The light vanished and all three women were no where to be found then out of no where three figures started to fall from the sky with the last bit of his strength Sesshomaru leapt up along with Inuyasha and caught them.**

**That night Inuyasha sat beside Kagome holing her hand she finally opened her eyes.**

**Inuyasha… are they alright?**

**Kagome! Your awake your okay. Yes they are fine.**

**Sesshomaru walked over Kagome could tell he was in a lot of pain his injury was worse than Inuyasha's by far.**

**How did you do that he said to her as he sat down sitting next to Inuyasha.**

**With my training I was able to help them control the power for it if I had not they would not have returned to us. **

**Naraku said even holing it put you at risk why Inuyasha said concerned.**

**I was told never to hold it directly I was never told why now I know the power from the crystal can take a person over completely making that person not care about the ones they care about wanting to kill everything in there path.**

**Sesshomaru looked at Rin there was no way he would let that happen to her.**

**Both brothers knew what it was like to lust after killing just to kill they both had battled it in the past and now Kagome knew what that felt like.**

**So you felt that did you? Did they as well?**

**No I shielded it form them.**

**He was grateful for that.**

**Sesshomaru…. As long as this crystal is never destroyed Rin can never die.**

"**Why would she tell me that?" "Does she know something I don't know?"**

**That means Shearry will never die as well doesn't it?**

**I'm afraid so Inuyasha and that means I'm the one who must teach them how to use this crystal. She bought it out then touched Sesshomaru with her hand healing his body instantly then Inuyasha.**

**So it's like my Tenseiga?**

**Yes it heals and can bring back the dead but it can also destroy all that's in its path it all depends on the person who uses it.**

**They all looked at the two girls lying not to far away.**

**Rin and I will stay here while you train her. He got up and walked over to her and sat down beside his Rin he now Realized that he loved her and maybe they had a future together just like Inuyasha and Kagome had made he looked at them holding hands then Inuyasha leaned over and kissed Kagome. How nice would it be if that were him kissing Rin he thought but did Rin feel the same way? He the leaned down and kissed her forehead. Then finally sleep came to every one and Naraku was finally gone for good this time and all was right with the world for now.**

**The end**

**So every one how did you like my story please let me know yes this is the last and final chapter of this story I couldn't think on how to make it any longer I was going to leave it on a cliff hanger but I thought that would be mean so I just went on and finished it I knew there wasn't much left so I just finished it no sense in a one page chapter is there well again tell me what you all think I know people are reading it so please review. And I'm sorry for bring in a little piece of sailor moon I just cant get away form it at least I didn't bring up any names lol…**

**Well bye now.lol…**


	6. Chapter 6

I just wanted to thank 

Meatballheadedprincess14

mistresskagome1

shippousangoffe

kagome1115

For reading my story it all means so much to me I went to bed last night barley 200 hits now I have over 300 and still climbing last count was 357 and yes I know the hits don't mean anything but the number is quite encouraging to me so I guess we shall see where I g form here and yes I will let you know if and when I will do a sequel to A New Beginning I think I'll take a break from this story for awhile and finish my Ecsaflowne story the return I just got chapter 5 up for that but I couldn't fit in what I wanted into the last chapter so I will have to go on and go with a sixth chapter oh well see yah bye now…. And once again thanks every one!!!!!…. 


End file.
